Confession
by Choi Hyo Joon
Summary: Saat sebuah pengakuan dipertanyakan, bersediakah kau mengorbankan segalanya, atau melepaskan rasa cintamu yang tak sanggup kau pertahankan/ Pair KyuMin Shou-ai/ RnR please!


**-KYUMIN FANFICTION- Shounen-ai**

**ORIGINAL CAST : KYUMIN**

**SUPPORTING CAST : KHUNTORIA**, **SOHEE**

OoOoOoO

**WARNING **: BOYS LOVE BOYS, untuk penulisan masih jauh di atas rata-rata, tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s) dan sejenisnya selalu mengiringi setiap kata di FF ini. Ini FF _Shounen-ai_ pertamaku harap dimaklumi dengan kesalahan-kesalahan yang menggumpal dalam penyusunan bahasanya

O

o

O

**DISCLAIMER : **Semua ini hasil buah pikiran yang _cetek_ milik sang author tak berbakat, semua nama cast hanya ketidak sengajaan author yang g tahu lagi mau di kasih nama siapa itu _cast_-nya #plakkk..

Yang Nggak Suka MOHON tinggalkan!, Tapi kalau masih NGEBET buat baca! Wajib RnR

**OoOoOoOo**

ZIIPP...ZZIIPP...

"bagus terus seperti itu…, geser kemari sedikit Kyuhyun-_ssi_"

"Nah begitu.."

ZIIPP...ZZIIPP...

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, bisa kau peluk erat Victoria…?", sang _fotografer _terus memberi arahan pada modelnya dalam penyesuaian gambar, dan tentunya para model yang sudah berpengalaman tersebut sangat mudah diberi _intruksi_.

"nah seperti itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"apa kau lelah Kyu ini…?", seoarang _yeoja_ cantik menyodorkan(?) sekaleng soda kepada namja tampan bernama Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk memperhatikan hasil foto mereka.

"ah…_gomawo_ Vic…", Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggeser sedikit bangkunya agar yeoja bernama Vic tersebut bisa duduk disebelahnya.

"bagaimana menurutmu dengan yg ini…?", Kyuhyun menunjukkan hasil-hasil _foto_ mereka dari layar komputer.

"hmm, bagus sangat cocok untuk poster _Drama Musical_ nantinya bukan…^^", ujar vic tersenyum manis.

"hmmm, kurasa ini sudah cukup baik", Ucap Kyuhyun puas dan menyeruput minumannya.

"oh ya Kyu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya..?", tanya Vic.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kefokusannya pada layar _computer_, dan tentunya pertanyaan Vic membuat raut wajahnya berubah, dan Vic tersenyum dengan tingkah mantan kekasihnya itu, ekspresi wajah seperti itu sudah dengan mudah dapat terbaca olehnya.

"sudahlah, sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawabannya, kau bertengkar lagi bukan dengannya…?", tanya Vic dengan nada meledek.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah sulit rasanya berbicara dengan masalah yang terjadi.

"ckckck…", Vic hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun makin mendengus lemah. "heeuuhh…, tapi untuk kali ini sepertinya dia sudah sangat membenciku." Kyuhyun tampak tak bersemangat lagi, gairahnya untuk berbicara habis sudah.

Vic tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat lesu.

"kau selalu seperti itu, Kyuhyun-_ah_", Vic mengerti betul watak seorang Kyuhyun, bahkan dulu ia sempat sakit hati karena Kyuhyun meninggalkannya sepihak, tapi setelah tahu Kyuhyun mencintai orang yang baginya sangat tulus mencintai Kyuhyun melebihi rasa cintanya pada Kyuhyun, maka Vic mengikhlaskan rasa cintanya.

"apa masalahnya kali ini…?" tanya Vic.

Kyuhyun melirik singkat kearah Vic yang sedang tersenyum melihatnya , dan Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya membuang penat masalah yang sedang dialaminya.

"Dia membutuhkan pengakuan", ucap Kyuhyun lemah memberikan jeda pada ucapannya.

Kyuhyun memainkan ujung kaleng minumannya dengan jemari panjang miliknya.

"Dan itu yang tidak bisa kuberikan padanya", lanjutnya.

Vic terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun "maksudmu…?"

"heeuuuhh…", Kyuhyun mendengus

**FLASH BACK**

"heuuhh.., lelahnya…"

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya kesebuah _sofa_ empuk miliknya, wajahnya terlihat lelah setelah mengikuti latihan-latihan _Drama Musical_ yang sebentar lagi akan digelar, perlu latihan yang keras dan menghabiskan waktu yang banyak untuknya sampai-sampai ia harus rela pulang petang seperti ini.

-CKLEEEKK-

"HHHoooaaammm"

Dan keluarlah seorang _namja _berwajah imut dari sebuah kamar tubuhnya mengulet(?) untuk melonggarkan persendiannya setelah semalaman merebahkan tubuh diatas tempat tidur.

_Namja _imut sibuk mengusap-usap kedua matanya secara bersamaan, kakinya berjalan menyeret dengan sandal rumah berwajah kelinci pink miliknya kearah dapur sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kehadiraan Kyuhyun, tapi tidak lama kemudian pantulan kaca yang berukuran dinding yang jauh berada didepannya memperlihatkaan seorang namja yang sedang duduk disofa dan sepertinya tengah memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum.

"eh, kau sudah pulang Kyu…?", tanyanya lemas maklum saja diakan habis bangun tidur.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan tentunya tetap tersenyum manis pada _namja _imut itu.

"mau kubuatkan teh", tawarnya sembari menunjuk kearah dapur.

Khuhyun kembali mengangguk mengiyakan, satu hal yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak ingin banyak bicara ia ingin memperhatikan dan melihat tingkah lucu nan menggemaskan dari kekasihnya(?).

Pasti yang menjadi pertanyaan besar…, Haahh KEKASIH, apa tidak salah n_amja_ dengan _namja_…?

Itu tidak pernah menjadi tolak ukur pengikat cinta diantara dua insan bukan, cinta datang dengan caranya dan mereka menyambut hangat kedatangan cinta pada mereka, walau sampai saat ini Kyuhyun belum pernah mengakui bahkan memberitahu siapapun tentang kehidupan cintanya yang terbilang abnormal(?).

"Ini…", suguhnya meletakkan teh hijau hangat untuk Kyuhyun, dan _namja_ imut itu duduk tepat disamping Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ imut, _namja_ imut, dan _namja_ imut baiklah kita beri nama ia Lee Sungmin, namja yang sudah 5 tahun memiliki hubungan rahasia(?) dengan Kyuhyun, namja yang bahkan rela di usir dari rumahnya karena memilih jalan hidup yang menurut banyak orang adalah jalan hidup yang tidak sehat dan gila(?).

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pahanya menawarkan pada Kyuhyun untuk merebahkan kepalanya disana, dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menerimanya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kepalanya dipaha Sungmin.

"Kau lelah...?" tanya Sungmin sembari mengelus dahi Kyuhyun memanjakannya seperti anak berumur 5 tahun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk untuk ketiga kalinya, bahkan ia belum mengeluarkan suara bassnya pagi ini untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan manik mata kelinci kesayangannya penuh kebahagiaan hilang sudaah rasa lelahnya melihat Sungmin namja yang paling di cintainya memberikan perhatian manja padanya, dan tentu Sungmin membalas tatapan itu penuh kehangatan, heuuhh benar-benar terlihat pasangan yang saling mencintai, siapa yang tega memecahkan keserasian di antara mereka…?

Agar membuat suasana semakin santai Sungmin mengambil _remote TV _yang diletakkan di meja kaca di sebelah ia meletakkan cangkir tadi.

Kyuhyun beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di ruang tamu, bukan berniat sich tapi panggilan alam yang membuatnya harus kesana (_ _").

Sungmin menaikkan kedua kakinya dan melipatnya secara bersilah dengan tangan yang sibuk mengotak-ngatik _remote_ mencari siaraan yang pas dipagi ini, dan tepat…

Sungmin menemukan berita-berita terkini tentang artis-artis, maklum dia juga bekerja dibidang ini walau bukan terjun langsung sebagai artis, Sungmin hanya seorang _koreografer_.

Wajahnya langsung sumringah saat mendengar pembawa acara menyebut nama kekasihnya, heuhh wajar saja Kyuhyunkan sedang mengibarkan sayapnya (*jadi teringat nama sendiri #plaaakk *abaikan) setinggi mungkin di dunia _entertainer_ dan tentunya namanya masuk jajaran artis terkenal di KOREA saat ini.

Sungmin melihat, mendengar dan menghayati isi berita tentang kekasihnya itu.

"_**Kyuhyun benarkah kau sedang menjalin hubungan lagi dengan Victoria…?"**_

"_**ah itu tidak benar, aku dan Victoria sudah lama berakhir dan sekarang kami hanya sebagai teman"**_

"ciihh, selalu dikaitkan dengan Vic" umpat Sungmin kesal dan memandang sinis pada layar televisi.

"_**kalau begitu setelah putus dengan Victoria kau tidak terlihat jalan dengan yeoja manapun, apa benar kabar yang mengatakan bahwa kau itu G*Y…?"**_

Sungmin langsung menggigit bibirnya senang menanti jawaban apa yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

"_**heuh, kau gila pertanyaan macam apa itu, tentu saja tidak, aku ini normal dan aku masih menyukai yeoja."**_

DEG

DEG

Pernyataan Kyuhyun membuatnya benar-benar seperti tertimpa durian runtuh tepat di ulu hatinya, jantungnya seperti berhenti memompakan darah keseluruh tubuh, itu bukan pernyataan yang berlebihan tapi coba bayangkan bagaimana sakitnya ia saat ini, ia mendengar Kyuhyun tetap tak mau mengakui keberadaan dirinya, padahal ini sudah cukup lama penantiannya lebih dari 5 tahun ia menunggu pengakuan dari Kyuhyun.

-CKLEEEKK-

Kyuhyun keluar bersamaan dengan habisnya berita tentangnya tapi ia sempat melihat gambarnya sejenak, dan tentunya ia ingat apa yang sudah dikatakannya saat itu.

Kyuhyun langsung melihat kaca yang memantul ke ruang tamu dan melihat sungmin yang sedang duduk termangu dengan wajah yang hilang keceriaannya.

"Su-Sungmin-ah…", panggil Kyuhyun menyadari perubahan aura dari sang kekasih.

Sungmin langsung bangkit dan membalikan tubuhnya penuh kemarahan.

"apa maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun…?" tanyanya penuh amarah.

Kyuhyun hanya diam bahkan matanya tak sanggup menatap Sungmin.

"jawab aku Kyu, aku sedang berbicara padamu…", Sungmin meninggikan _volume_ suaranya karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung membalas jawaban darinya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang dan mencoba berbicara pada kekasih kelincinya(?) itu.

"belum sekarang saatnya Min." ucapnya singkat menerangkan pengakuannya.

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya seolah tak mengerti dengan pengakuan Kyuhyun.

"lalu kapan Cho Kyuhyun, KAPAAANN…?"

"apa aku harus menunggumu 5 tahun lagi, atau 50 tahun lagi, apa penantianku selama 5 tahun itu tak cukup bagimu HAH…!"habis sudah _massa_ kesabaran seorang Lee Sungmin yang biasanya selalu berhati dingin dalam menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun, tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Kyuhyun tak terima dibentak oleh Sungmin, ia merasa dirinya tidaklah bersalah.

"Aku akan mengatakannya nanti Min, tapi tidak sekarang, kumohon mengertilah posisiku…!" jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis mendengar penjelasan konyol Kyuhyun.

"mengerti kau bilang, apa aku kurang mengerti dirimu selama ini, Kyu aku terlihat seperti SIMPANANMU bukan KEKASIHMU, itu yang kau bilang mengerti", Ucapnya penuh penekanan pada setiap kata yang terucap.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang, rasa lelahnya muncul kembali karena pertengkaran ini.

"sudahlah Min, tidak usah kita bahas lagi, aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat", Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan dan membawa kata LELAH pada ucapannya berharap Sungmin bisa luluh karena itu.

Benar Sungmin sangat luluh mendengar kata LELAH, ia sangat mengerti profesi Kyuhyun yang memang harus memiliki waktu _25 jam _dalam hidupnya, bahkan waktu yang lebih dari segala waktu yang ada.

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju kamar dan membuka _kenop_ pintu.

"aku juga sudah lelah Kyu, lelah akan penantianku ini…"

Kyuhyun terperanjat langkahnya terhenti mendengar Sungmin masih mau melanjutkan pertengkaran.

"HENTIKAN SUNGMIN...!", ucapnya membentak.

"aku benar-benar LELAH, dan aku ingin istirahat", lanjutnya menegaskan kata LELAH pada dirinya.

Sungmin menunduk dalam,"aku juga sudah lelah Kyu, aku ingin mengistirahatkan hubungan ini, lebih baik kita akhiri", Sungmin menjelaskan ucapannya kata-katanya terdengar sangat yakin dan mantap.

Sungmin berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun dan sengaja sedikit menyenggol bahunya masuk kedalam kamar milik mereka(?), dan Sungmin langsung mengambil koper besar yang berada diatas _almari_ dan membenahi semua baraang-barangnya meletakkan dalam koper besar yang sudah tidak tersentuh selama 3 tahun, koper yang terakhir kali tersentuh saat ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Kyuhyun 3 tahun yang lalu.

Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikannya habis sudah kata-katanya untuk berperang mulut dengan Sungmin, ia ingin menghentikan Sungmin, tapi ia masih dalam kebimbangan, ia tahu jelas siapa Sungmin, Sungmin akan menuntut pengakuan darinya bila ia menahan Sungmin, tapi ia benar-benar belum siap sekarang.

Sungmin mengancing ketat _zipper_(*ini mengingatkan author dengan sebuah nama yang sering manggil OBACHAN #dikebumikan hidup-hidup) koper miliknya dan mulai menyorongkan koper itu bersama dengannya.

"Selamat Tinggal Cho Kyuhyun"

Sungmin langsung pergi tanpa ada sedikitpun pencegahan bahkan penghalangan dari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun masih terpaku ditempatnya berdiri sedari tadi.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya hingga berjongkok(?), ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela lutut, menyesal ya tentu saja, Sungmin tak pernah semarah ini, biasanya pertengkaran mereka tidak pernah mengakibatkan siapapun harus pergi dari apartemen ini, tapi kali ini kelihatannya Sungmin benar-benar serius akan kemarahannya.

"aiiissshhh", Kyuhyun mengacak kasar rambut kecoklatan miliknya.

"Kyuhyun _babo…babo_…" umpatnya pada diri sendiri dan mulai memukul-mukul kecil kepalanya.

**FLASHBACK END**

Vic menganga lebar saat mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, dan sedetik kemudian.

-PLETAKKK-

Jitakan kuat mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun.

"_aww, appo, hyaa_ Vic apa yang kalu lakukann…?", ucapnya sembari meringis sakit menahan sakit akibat jitakan kuat yang dilayangkan Vic.

Vic memelototkan(?) matanya dan berkacak pinggang menandakan menantang Kyuhyun kalau ingin memarahinya.

"kau selalu seperti itu, kekanak-kanakan", ucapnya, Vic mengenal watak asli Kyuhyun ia kan mantan kekasih Kyuhyun yang di tinggalkan Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun yang sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan koreografernya sendiri, padahal saat itu mereka sudah 2 tahun pacaran.

"apa kau tidak bisa mengerti posisi dia sedikitpun…?"

"Kyu, dia jauh lebih tersiksa karenamu, kau ingat dia di usir dari rumahnya karena memilih cinta gilanya(?)", Vic merincikan pengorbanan Sungmin yang begitu besar untuk Kyuhyun.

"Dia bahkan menolak menjadi _koreografer_ di _Drama Musical_ ini, karena takut berdekatan denganmu dan membuat semua orang tau hubungan kalian, Kyu dia sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untukmu, cobalah mengerti dirinya", tutur Vic menasehatinya dengan sabar, mungkin itu yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"VICCC…", seorang pria tegap berkulit putih bermata sipit menghampiri Vic dan Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik berbicara berdua.

"kau sudah lama menunggu chagi…" tanya namja kekar kepada Vic, ia dia adalah kekasih Vic, Nickhun panggilannya.

Vic hanya menggeleng tersenyum dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"aku duluan ya Kyu", pamit Vic dan mulai meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Nickhun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun sembari menggandeng pinggang yeojachingunya 'VIC', Kyuhyun menatap kepergian mereka dengan artian yang sulit diungkapkan.

"apa aku terlalu egois…?" tanyanya pada gambar dirinya yang berada dilayar computer.

"kau lihat itu, _kyaaa_ Lee Songsaenim sangat manis bukan…", ucap _yeoja-yeoja_ yang sibuk memperhatikan gurunya yang sedang melatih murid-murid yang lain, mereka bukan murid-murid biasa mereka juga dari kalangan artis, bayangkan saja yang saat ini sedang dilatih adalah _yeoja-yeoja_ dari _Girl Band __**Wonder Girls**_.

"Baik ikuti aku, satu dua tiga TAP…TAP... hentakkan",

Sungmin sibuk melatih mereka yang bahkan tidak fokus dengan arahannya, Sungmin tersadar saat melihat murrisnya sama sekali tidak mengikuti arahannya, walaupun tubuhnya membelakangi mereka, tapi pantulan diri mereka terlihat jelas dikaca yang menutupi semua dinding diruangan itu.

"kalian lelah, istirahatlah dulu…", ucap Sungmin pengertian dan tersenyum hangat.

Dan…dan..dan tentunya membuat mereka meleleh(?) melihat senyumnya.

Idola, tentu Sungmin menjadi idola didunianya(?), dunia _koreografi_ tentunya, bahkan ia menjadi guru terfavorit para band di Korea sikapnya yang ramah, mudah bergaul, murah senyum, namun juga lincah dalam bergerak membuat semua murid dengan mudah menerima pengajaran darinya.

Hal ini juga yang membuat ia jatuh hati padanya, tepatnya saat itu Kyuhyun di paksa latihan oleh pihak _Management_-nya tanpa menyadari kaki Kyuhyun yang sedang terkilir parah saat itu, dan mungkin Tuhan mempertemukan mereka dengan cara seperti itu, Kyuhyun beruntung mendapatkan guru seorang Lee Sungmin yang mau membantu menjaganya, menngantarnya pulang bahkan mengurusnya dengan sangat telaten.

Masalah pengajaran tentu Sungmin tetap mengajarkan Kyuhyun walau tidak dengan irama kaki, tapi Kyuhyun mudah mengingat setiap ajaran dari Sungmin untuknya, dan cukup lama mereka dekat perasaan diantara merekapun tumbuh dan lebih hingga menjadikan mereka sepasang kekasih.

Sungmin tengah duduk sendiri sembari menyeka dengan handuk buliran keringat diwajahnya.

"_Songsaenim_, ini…", Sohee memberikan sebuah minuman penambah _stamina_ untuk Sungmin, ia memberikannya malu-malu.

"_ne, gomawo_ Sohee-ah…", ucap Sungmin dengan memperlihatkan senyum manis dibibirnya.

Sohee-pun berlari meninggalkan Sungmin dengan wajah yang sudah memerah penuh sampai ketelinganya.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikannya.

"dasar yeoja kecentilan" umpatnya.

**-SKIP TIME-**

"Ya sudah latihan hari ini sampai disini saja…!"

Sungmin menyudahi pelajarannya dengan _girlband_ yang ia latih hari ini tak lupa seulas senyum manis ia perlihatkan sebagai bahasa _non verbal_ penutup yang terkesan ramah.

Cukup lelah melatih murid-murid yang tidak serius mengikuti arahan darinya dan pastinya keesokan hari harus ada pengulangan lagi dan lagi.

"Kami permisi dulu ya _oppa_…" pamit mereka dengan nada manja kepada Sungmin, dan hanya di berikan balasan sebuah senyuman manis darinya.

Sungmin segera membenahi barang-barangnya, ini sudah cukup larut malam dan ia sudaah cukup lelah hari ini.

TAP…

TAP…

TAP…

Suara derap langkah mulai mendekat kearahnya, Sungmin tersentak menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak menyadari ada sosok ia sadari kehadirannya dan mulai meyakini suara derap langkah yang sepertinya ia kenali.

"Kyuhyun…" tanpa menoleh Sungmin sudah menggumamkan namanya.

"Bahkan tanpa perlu melihatku kau sudah menyadari kehadiranku…" ucap Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah bersandar di salah kaca sembari menyilangkan tangannya.

Sungmin hanya meneruskan kembali kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda dan tidak berniat sedikitpun menggubris ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengacuhkanku Sungmin-ah apa kau tidak sadar itu…?" Kyuhyun mulai menyela kegiatan sungmin dengan ucapan yang terdengar marah dan ia menghampiri Sungmin.

"Ayo kuantar kau pulang…", tawar Kyuhyun dan berniat membawa tas Sungmin namun dengan segera ditepis kasar oleh Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak melihat wajahnya.

"Jangan ganggu aku..", Sungmin beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata penuh kemarahan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini tidak bisa kita selesaikan secara baik-baik Lee Sungmin…?" bentak Kyuhyun yang mulai merasa jengkel dengan sikap Sungmin yang menurutnya terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti mendengar Kyuhyun yang tengah membentaknya saat ini tepat saat ia sudah memegang _kenop_ pintu, Sungmin segera membalikkan tubuhnya pantulan dirinya terlihat jelas di kaca dinding ruang latihan, ia memandang lekat kearah Kyuhyun dengan aura yang penuh dengan kekesalan.

"Apa aku kurang pengertian selama ini padamu Kyuhyun-ssi…?"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan ah bukan lebih tepatnya mengarah ke sebuah pernyataan, pernyataan seberapa sakitnya Sungmin menahan hubungan _ganjil_(?) diantara mereka.

"Bahkan kau tidak bisa menjawab bukan, aku rasa ini jalan terbaiknya Kyuhyun lupakan saja hubungan nista diantara kita, jalani hidupmu dengan baik tanpa aku, dan kau tidak perlu khawatir tidak ada hal yang perlu kau tutup—tutupi setelah ini…", miris dan terdengar sangat pahit(?) tapi ucapan Sungmin benar adanya, ia yangselama ini menahan sakit dan menelan pil pahit kekecewaan menyadari Kyuhyun tidak pernah memperkenalkan dirinya pada siapapun tidak seorangpun.

"Apa kau semudah itu melupakanku Min…?", pertanyaan Kyuhyun terdengar sebagai perasaan kehilangannya sekarang ini.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun secara intens sorot mata kelincinya menggambarkan kepedihan yang memenuhi hatinya sekarang ini.

"Kita tidak normal Kyu, dan kau sadar itu, kita tidak akan bisa mempertahankan semua ini, kalau diantara kita menolak kehadiran pasangan ditengah kehidupan yang kita jalani", terang Sungmin menatap pilu pada Kyuhyun menahan ribuan rasa sakit yang bergejolak dihatinya.

"Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan yang terbaik, orang yang nantinya juga bisa kau perkenalkan dengan bangga kepada orang-orang di sekelillingmu, tapi sayangnya Kyu itu bukan aku…",

kata-kata ini lebih terdengar sebagai rasa sakit Sungmin, rasa perih yang membekas di hatinya namun Sungmin masih bisa mengucapkan dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun terkesiap dengan ucapan Sungmin yang benar adanya, semuanya begitu nyata dan mengarah pada dirinya, dirinya yang tidak pernah menyadari dan mengakui sosok Sungmin yang selama ini dengan sangat sabar selalu berada di sampingnya menerima pengakuan cinta tertutup darinya, bangunlah Kyuhyun dan sadari Sungmin yang menjadi pelindung dan tameng bajamu selama ini.

"Dan apabila saat itu datang, saat dimana kau sudah menyadari rasa cintamu aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi orang yang memberikan selamat untukmu…", ucapan yang terdengar seperti salam perpisahan untuk Kyuhyun dari Sungmin, dan Sungmin beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berperang melawan rasa cinta dan malu dihatinya.

Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya tertunduk malu menyadari perkataan Sungmin tubuhnya perlahan merosot dan terduduk di lantai tak beralas.

Isakan tangis pilu mulai terdengar menggema di ruang latihan, Kyuhyun menangis menyadari kebodohannya yang sudah menyakiti Sungmin, _namja_ yang sangat ia cintai tapi dengan rasa malu yang begitu besar dihatinya ia malu mengungkapkannya.

Kyuhyun menarik kedua kakinya membenamkan wajahnya disela lutut yang saling menyatu, ia meratapi perbuatan sadis dan kejamnya yang sudah menyakiti _namja_ yang menjadi separuh hidupnya.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya menahan isakan yang dapat keluar dengan mudahnya dari mulutnya, ia sedang menangis dibalik dinding pembatas antaranya dan Kyuhyun, buliran airmata mengalir derasa dari mata indah miliknya.

Entah mereka sadari atau tidak rasa cinta diantara mereka masih sangat kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

"tsk…, kau ini merepotkan saja kenapa sakit disaat seperti ini…?", kesal Vic

Kyuhyun hanya pasrah terbaring di tempat tidur, ini sudah hari kedua setelah kejadian kemarin menimpanya, apa sampai sefrustasi inikah Kyuhyun sampai-sampai sakit mendera tubuhnya selemah ini.

"aku juga tidak ingin sakit, manusia mana yang ingin sakit Vic…!", jawab Kyu lantang, kelihatannya ia tengah kesal dengan omelan-omelan serta cercaan Vic untuknya yang mau tak mau membuat Vic terdiam dengan jawaban darinya.

"Ini, minum dulu obatnya…", dengan sabar Vic menyendokkan obat-obatan kepada Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa terbaring lemah menerima segala jenis obat-obatan itu dengan pasrah.

"Kau mau sampai kapan begini terus Kyu…", lanjut Vic sembari membenahi obat-obatan diatas meja _nakas_.

Kyu tidak sanggup menjawab apapun bibirnya masih terasa sangat keluh, semua ucapan Sungmin masih teringat jelas berputar-putar di pikirannya.

Vic memandang kalut kepada Kyuhyun, jujur saja ia cukup sakit melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, Kyuhyun yang seakan tidak punya semangat hidup di dirinya, Vic akhirnya sadar saat ini Kyuhyun benar-benar butuh teman untuk berbagi bukan untuk di marahi. Vic memposisikan duduknya tepat di tepi ranjang Kyuhyun tertidur.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh Vic, bodoh…bodoh…" umpat Kyu lirih kepada dirinya dan tanpa ia sadari air mata merembes dari sudut matanya dan jatuh mengenai bantal tidurnya.

"Penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat Kyu, selalu datang di saat kau menyadari seberapa bodohnya kau selama ini…"

"Tapi kau belum terlambat, kau masih punya jalan untuk mendapatkannya kembali, sekarang yang kau butuhkan hanya memantapkan hatimu dan meyakini kalau dialah cintamu Kyu…", dorongan semangat dari Vic membuat Kyuhyun terenyuh dalam kata-kata yang masih sulit ia ungkapkan.

"Kau hanya menghindar dari perasaan cintamu, menyangkal seberapa dalam berartinya dia untukmu Kyu…, Sungmin juga manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan sakit, wajar dia lelah menunggu pernyataan jelas atas hubungan rahasia(?) kalian selama ini", Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan menatap Vic yang terus memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Kalau kau hanya seperti ini, diam dan pasrah melepas cintamu aku rasa kau bukan hanya sakit mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan seperti mayat hidup", ucapan Vic memang terdengar sangat kasar tapi itu semua jelasa kebenarannya, Vic menelisik seluruh bagian kamar dengan pandangan mata yang sedikit menyipit, entah apa maksud dari pandangannya.

"Kau lihat bahkan kau pasrah isi kamarmu berubah jadi pink seperti ini, heuuhh…, kau ingat saat bersamaku dulu kau menolak saat aku meminta memajang foto kita di kamar…"

Kyuhyun ikut memandangi kamarnya secara jeli, di sadar semua isi kamar ini Sungmin yang mengubahnya, membuat Kyuhyun rindu akan rengekan Sungmin yang memintanya untuk mengubah _wallpaper_ dikamar ini, mengubah _sprei_ dengan gambar kelinci besar, dia rindu kehangatan serta omelan Sungmin saat ia sakit, ia rindu senyum manis yang selalu menampakkan rentetan gigi putih dari wajah Kelinci tersayangnya.

Kyu sadar semua kenangan indah dengan Sungmin berputar-putar dan membangun sebuah _memori_ kebahagiaan dihatinya.

"Apa dia tahu kau sakit…?", tanya Vic kembali pada pembahasan utama.

Kyu hanya mengangguk lirih, ia memang sudah mengabari Sungmin tentang keadaannya sekarang tapi sayangnya Sungmin seperti tidak peduli dengan keadaannya.

Vic melihat ada 'sesuatu' tersembul di antara kado-kado dari fans yang bertumpuk di atas meja di sudut kamar, tapi ada satu yang sedikit di pandang aneh olehnya dan dengan cepat ia bergegas mengambil bungkusan berwarna pink dengan corak kelinci dan pita biru terpasang cantik di atasnya.

"Dari siapa ini Kyu…?", Vic terus memandang bungkusan yang terasa ganjil(?) untuknya, karena begitu banyak kado disana, warna serta bungkus yang ini yang paling besar dan paling mencuri perhatiannya.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, aku belum sempat membuka kado-kado itu", Kyuhyun masih betah dengan posisi tidurnya.

Vic membuka dengan penuh rasa penasaran akan isi dari kado tersebut

"Wajar saja Sungmin tidak datang menjengukmu", ucap Vic sembari mengeluarkan sebuah boneka kelinci pink besar dari dalam kotak, Vic segera memberikan boneka itu kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan jelih boneka kelinci besar yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Darimana kau tahu ini dari Sungmin..?" wajar saja Kyuhyun bingung bagaimana bisa Vic lebih mengetahui dan langsung menangkap pemberian dari Sungmin di bandingkan dirinya.

-PLETTTAAKKK-

Jitakan telak mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun persembahan dari Vic, Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan mengusap bekas jitakan telak yang berdenyut di kepalanya.

"_hyaa_, Vic kenapa kau suka sekali memukul kepalaku hoeh…!"

"Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh, masa hal sekecil ini tidak terbaca olehmu, lihat diantara semua kado itu mana yang paling mencolok(?) dan berwarna sama dengan _wallpaper_ di kamarmu ini…", umpa Vic berkacak pinggang menantang Kyuhyun dengaan sejuta kebodohannya.

"Ini sudah satu bukti Kyuhyun, kau tidak menyadari perasaannya, bangunlah Kyu sudah saatnya otak jeniusmu itu bekerja pada situasi yang seperti ini…sadar dan akui perasaanmu", lanjut Vic meneruskan bait per bait kemarahannya melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah pasrah dan memeluk boneka kelinci itu.

"heeuuhh sudahlah aku pulang dulu, istirahatlah besok pementasan _Drama Musical_ kita…" Vic-pun segera menyambar tas sandang dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terlena dengan boneka besar yang sedari tadi terus di pelukannya.

"Bahkan aku tidak sadar kau begitu perhatian padaku, _mianhae_ Sungmin-ah _cheongmal mianhae_…" Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya pada bonekaa yang mengeluarkan harum tubuh _namja_ yang begitu ia rindukan belakangan ini.

"_**sadar dan akui perasaanmu"**_ kata-kata Vic terus terbayang di pikirannya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya sadar seberapa terlukanya Sungmin selama ini menanti kejelasan darinya yang tak kunjung memberikan jawaban pasti atas hubungan tabu(?) yang selalu di sembunyikan. Kyuhyun hanya sannggup terisak di malam sunyi nan senyap dengan kesendirian dan sakit yang mendera tubuhnya, tumpahan airmata kesedihannya membasahi boneka kelinci itu dan menetes tepat dibagian mata bulat boneka, yang seakan merasakan kesedihan yang sedang di alami Kyuhyun, atau mungkin Sungmin juga sedang menangis bersama dengannya di tempat yang lain.

**=#=#=# CONFESSION =#=#=#**

Akhirnya puncak pagelaran acara di mulai, semua tamu undangan mulai berdatangan dari berbagai kalangan, bahkan pesohor negeripun ikut hadir disana, mereka menjadi ajang pusat perhatian para peliput berita yang sudah mengambil gambar mereka saat melintas dikarpet merah menuju Studio acara di gelar Drama Musical yang akan di bawakan oleh Kyuhyun dan Victoria sebagai bintang utamanya.

Beribu pasang mata beserta _fans_ sudah menunggu para artisnya berdatangan paling tidak hanya melintas dan tersenyum di depan mereka itu sudah cukup.

Bayangan yang paling tak terduga adalah kehadiran Lee Sungmin yang ternyata menggandeng Sohee sebagai _partner_-nya malam ini, tentu menjadi pusat perhatian dan sorotan media, Sungmin terlihat gagah dengan tuxedo hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu merah yang ia kenakan dengan _style_ rambut berponi yang menutupi dahinya membuat Sungmin terkesan gagah namun tidak menghilangkan kesan manis di dirinya, sedangkan Sohee terlihat elegan dengan gaun putih berkilau panjang dan sanggulan rambut yang mengesankan dewasa pada dirinya.

Bagaimana kalau sampai Kyuhyun tahu kehadiran Sungmin dengan _yeoja _lain…?, apa ia masih bisa menjalankan acara ini dengan baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konsep panggung yang begitu megah dengan _backsound_ dan _lighting_ yang sangat mendukung pada acara ini, semua sudah terkonsep dengan baik, penonton dengan sabar dan penuh penghayatan mengikuti jalan cerita _Drama Musical_ ini. Untungnya Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kehadiran Sungmin diantaraa ribuan penonton disana.

Sungmin yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sohee dengan penuh keseriusan melihat penampilan Kyuhyun, walau pancaran mata yang tak berarti namun jauh di dalam hatinya terbesit rasa kerinduan dan kesakitan yang mendalam, jujur ia tidak rela sebenarnya haru melepas segala kenangan yang sudah ia bagi selama ini dengan Kyuhyun. Hatinya begitu sakit saat mendengar Kyuhyun yang tetap teguh tidak mengakui keberadaannya.

"_Oppaaa_…" tiba-tiba Sohee merengek berbisik dan membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"_ah, ne…_"

"Temani aku ke toileeettt…", rengek Sohee manja.

Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan mengulas senyum manis di wajahnya, dan mereka segera beranjak dari bangku penonton.

Dengan waktu bersamaan semua penonton berdiri tepukan tangan penonton dan sorak–sorai bersama menyudahi acara tersebut dan cahaya lampu terang menyala keseluruh _Studio_.

Kyuhyun menangkap sekilas sosok Sungmin yang mulai keluar dari Studio itu dari atas panggung ia berdiri sekarang, sayangnya ia tidak bisa mengejarnya.

Kyuhyun dan beberapa _cast_ lainnya memberi penghormatan terakhir sebagai penutup acara sampai tirai merah turun dan menutupi mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun bergegas berlari kebelakang panggung dan memberikan beberapa barang-barang miliknya kepada _Manager_ yang sudah menunggunya disana.

"hyaaa..Cho Kyuhyun mau kemana kau…!", hardik sang _mananger_ melihat Kyuhyun tergesa-gesa pergi meninggalkan _crew _yang sedang merayakan keberhasilan acara mereka.

"Biarkan saja, lagi pula acaranyakan sudah selesai…", Vic menahan _manager_ yang sempat berkeinginan untuk mengejar Kyuhyun.

Vic mengulas senyum manis diwajahnya, ia sadar dan tahu jelas apa yang sedang ingin dilakukan Kyuhyun saat ini.

**=#=#=# CONFESSION =#=#=#**

"_Mianhae oppa_…, karenaku kita tidak bisa melihat bagian terakhir dari dramanya…", Sohee sepertinya benar-benar sedang mencari perhatian Sungmin, ia terus merangkul Sungmin kemanapun ia pergi.

"_Gwenchana_, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang ne..", jawaban Sungmin benar-benar penuh kedewasaan diselangi dengan senyum kelinci(?) miliknya.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari gedung, jujur saja sebenarnya Sungmin sedikit risih dengan Sohee, tapi apa boleh buat Sohee memaksanya untuk menjadai _partner_-nya malam ini.

"SUUUNGGGMIIIIINNN…" teriak seorang _namja_ dengan suara khas(?) miliknya dan berlari mendekati Sungmin dan Sohee.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang tengah meneriakkan namanya, ia terperanjat kaget, Kyuhyun tidak pernah berani memanggilnya di depan orang banyak seperti ini sebelumnya.

Belum sempat mendekat para pencari berita mulai mendekati Kyuhyun dan berdesak-desakan mengambil gambar dirinya, beribu pertanyaan terlontar dari mereka tanpa henti dan tanpa jeda.

"_**Cho Kyuhyun apa benar kau berpacaran dengn Victoria…?"**_ pertanyaan ini yang paling banyak terucap dari wartawan.

"_**Kabar yang terakhir kali beredar adalah pernyataan bahwa kau tidak normal, berikan tanggapanmu…?"**_ mendengar pertanyaan yang satu ini Sungmin semakin kuat menggenggam tangan Sohee, ia kembali mengingat ucapan yang begitu singkat namun menyakitkan baginya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap lurus kearah Sungmin yang sedang membelakanginya saat ini, ia rindu Sungmin, ia rindu akan sikap manja Sungmin, ia rindu akan kehangatan yang selalu Sungmin berikan selama ini padanya, ia rindu menyesapi manisnya bibir yang bahkan tidak tersenyum lagi untuknya, ia rindu wangi _vanilla_ yang menjadi ciri khas tubuh seorang Lee Sungmin, betapa gilanya dia merindukan seorang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mulai menarik nafas panjang untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus berdatangan kearahnya.

"baiklah yang pertama, Aku dan Vic sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, kami sudah lama berakhir yang akhirnya menjadikan kami sangat dekat, tapi bukan sebagai kekasih", Kyuhyun menjawab penuh ketegasan pada setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Yang Kedua, Aku normal"

Sungmin menutup matanya sejenak menahan nafas yang begitu mencekat di dadanya, semua terulang lagi.

"Aku normal, aku normal karena aku bisa merasakan cinta, aku normal karena aku bisa berdampingan dengannya, aku normal karena memilikinya sebagai pengisi hidupku, dan aku normal karena aku mencintainya", Kyuhyun masih menatap lekat lurus kearah Sungmin yang akhirnya menjadi pusat perhatian wartawan.

"Merasakan cinta itu normal bukan, hanya saja pandangan masyarakat yang mengatakan hubungan sesama jenis itu tidak normal membuat aku takut mengakuinya dan tanpa sadar sudah menyakiti hatinya"

"Maafkan aku…, aku sadar aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan menganggap hubungan ini hanya mainan, dan aku sadar saat kau meninggalkanku akulah yang seperti mainantak berguna tanpamu, kumohon maafkan aku…" Kyuhyun berucap penuh penyesalan pancaran matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam walau tak tersaluur dengan airmata.

Sungmin terenyuh dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun begitu hangat menyalur menjadi nafas untuknya.

"Sungmin-ah _saranghae_…"

Kyuhyun sudah tidak kuat menahan gejolak emosi yang memuncak di hatinya, ia berjalan melewati gerombolan wartawan yang menghalanginya dan mennghampiri Sungmin berdiri tepat di depannya.

"_saranghae_…", Kyuhyun kembali mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada _namja_ yang mencuri hatinya, matanya memandang tajam pada manik mata kelam milik Sungmin yang begitu ia rindukan, Sungmin juga sama rindunya dengannya dan senyuman yang sempat hilang kembali terbentuk diwajahnya, senyum yang tiada ternilai harganya.

Kyuhyun langsung menyesap bibir Sungmin menekan tengkuk leher Sungmin memperdalam makna kehangatan pada pagutan bibir yang sedang ia tautkan, sorot kamera bertubi-tubi mengambil gambar mereka, sedangkan Sohee _shock_ melihat adegan _kissing_ yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya saat ini.

Kyuhyun masih melumat dengan lembut bibir manis yang menjadi candu untuknya namun perlahan Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Sohee yang masih dengan setia menggenggam tangan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepas ciuman hangatnya dan menyatukan dahi mereka menatap dengan sangat dekat wajah yang sudah merona merah di hadapannya.

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku lagi, _arraseo_…!" ini terdengar seperti nada ancaman untuk Sungmin, namun ancaman yang sangat manis terdengar olehnya.

Sungmin mengangguk menyetujui, ikatan ikrar cinta yang kembali terjalin diantara mereka tanpa perlu ada penghalang ataupun kebohongan diantara mereka.

**=#=#=# CONFESSION =#=#=#**

"Aku gugup Vic…", Kyuhyun mengusap kedua tangannya sembari menghembuskannya menggambarkan kegugupan yang tengah melandanya menunggu kehadiran seorang _namja_ yang akan sah menjadi miliknya sebentar lagi.

"Tenanglah…", ucap Vic singkat, ia menemani Kyuhyun yang sedang menyambut kedatangan Sungmin.

Tak ada pesta maupun acara meriah lainnya, hanya Vic dan Nickhun yang menjadi saksi pernikahan mereka.

Perlahan seorang namja dengan tuxedo putih miliknya berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah menunggu didepan altar.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya menyadari Sungmin yang hadir tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, dengan cepat ia menghampiri Sungmin.

"_Hyaa_, Cho Sungmin kenapa kau menggunakan _tuxedo _hoeh..!"

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Mwoo..?, aku ini _namja_ jadi wajar aku memakai _tuxedo_…!" tanda tak terima dari Sungmin.

"tapi kau _uke_, jadi wajar kau yang memakai gaun…, masa iya aku yang memakai gaun…"

"_Hyaa_ Cho Kyuhyun, aku ini _namja_ apa kau gila menyuruhku memakai gaun…!"

"aku tidak mau tahu kau harus memakai gaun sekarang…!"

"_shiroe…_"

"hheeuuhh, kau lihat chagi…, bahkan hal sekecil ini menjadi pertengkaran bagi mereka, untungnya kita tahu kodrat kita masing-masing, aku yang memakai gaun dan kau yang menyambutku dengan _tuxedo _gagahmu…", Vic dan Nickhun hanya sanggup melihat dengan hikmat pertengkaran gila(?) mereka .

**-END-**

FF ini sebenarnya sudaah pernah di_post_ di salah satu grup dan _note_, sudikiranya para reader memberikan _review_nya untuk FF ku ini.

Gomawooo…


End file.
